


及影／親吻手指

by noche



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイキュー!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noche/pseuds/noche
Summary: 短打，及影←宮設定，及影穩定交往多年。





	及影／親吻手指

**Author's Note:**

> 短打，及影←宮設定，及影穩定交往多年。

「我說飛雄啊，你現在有在交往的對象？」

 

男子排球大學聯賽結束後，作為影山隊伍對手的宮侑忽然朝著落單在選手休息室的影山問道。影山在聽見對方的話後站在原地愣了一下，宮侑可以清楚看見他那閃過一絲不自然的側臉。

 

「……沒有。」

 

影山沒有忘記戀人千交代萬交代的囑咐，關於他和及川交往的消息早已是維持多年的秘密，雖然影山並不能理解為什麼喜歡的人不能向大眾公開，不過既然是及川的要求他便會做到，即使對方是從高一就認識到現在的宮侑也是如此。

 

「這就是有的意思吧。你現在和誰在交往？同校的人嗎？是怎麼樣的人？是我認識的嗎？」然而宮並沒有就此放過影山，他直白的戳破影山笨拙的謊言，一副饒有興致的追問。

「我不是說沒有了嗎？我沒有交往的對象。」

 

影山皺眉，對於宮連珠炮似的提問雖然算不上厭惡，但此時飢腸轆轆的影山只想趕快回家吃飯──就在剛才及川傳了一封豬肉咖哩已經做好了的訊息，他光是想像就能聞到香味四溢的豬肉咖哩就近在眼前。

 

「是不能說的對象嗎？該不會是男的吧？」宮一臉輕鬆的調侃。

「……」影山頓時睜大了眼睛，雖然保持沉默但表情卻已經出賣了他。

「看起來被我說中了？那麼那個人應該也有在打排球吧？哪一間學校的？」

 

宮顯然對於影山的反應感到相當滿意，他繼續追問，心想就算套不出話大概也能從影山的表情猜到七八分。

 

「宮前輩怎麼猜到的？」

「真要說的話，是直覺？」

 

宮侑勾起嘴角，他好整以暇的望著一臉不情願回答的影山，這更驗證了他的推測。他靠近影山，手臂悄悄地攬住影山的肩膀，故作親密的套話。然而尚未反應過來的影山只是僵著身子，而後一臉嚴肅的拒絕回答。

 

「抱歉，宮前輩。我不能說。」即使影山不清楚宮究竟是從哪裡看出來自己有交往的對象，但他也知道自己不能再說出更多的情報。影山推開了宮侑搭在肩膀的手，他本能地察覺到一點危險的氣息。

「飛雄真是小氣啊，都不肯告訴我。」只見宮無所謂的將手臂收了回來，臉上掛著輕浮的笑容。

「宮前輩為什麼突然對這件事有興趣？」影山在意的問。

「不是『突然』，而是一直都很有興趣啊。」宮笑了笑，影山一臉糾結的模樣成功的取悅了他：「我以前和你說過的吧，我喜歡你，飛雄。」

 

對於宮侑來說，能與自己匹配的對象必然不可或缺的就是出色的外表以及優越的能力，不分男女──而他在國青集訓的時候，便留意到同樣和他身為優秀二傳手，並具有出眾外貌的影山。

起初宮侑以為影山只是感情遲鈍才讀不出他有意無意的暗示或明示，影山從不做任何正面回應。不過這對宮侑來說無關痛癢，或者該說他在戀愛上並不像對待排球那般認真，只是抱持著有趣好玩的想法在追求影山，但卻也不夠積極。關於這點，身為孿生兄弟的宮治曾經對他說過「或許影山早就有在交往的對象」，但是宮侑卻不以為然的反駁：「憑什麼飛雄那個戀愛白癡能有交往的對象而我卻沒有？」最後宮治只能沉默地看著自己的布丁被一臉氣呼呼的宮侑不客氣地吃掉。

 

「但是宮前輩不是有戀人了嗎？」影山記得不久以前，宮還找過自己抱怨戀人的事。

「那個啊……喜歡飛雄和有戀人並不是互相衝突的事喲？如果飛雄可以接受我的話，要分手也是可以的。」聞言的宮微怔了一秒，他沒想到影山居然還記得自己提過虛構的戀人這回事。宮有些無所謂的說著，他的視線緊盯著影山，像是期待看見對方的反應。

「完全無法理解。」影山蹙眉，他不知道是自己的理解程度不好還是宮說的話太過匪夷所思。不過對方都把話說到這個份上了，影山也不得不作出澄清。「但是我不會接受宮前輩的，我已經有喜歡的人了，而且我們已經交往很久了。」影山說的義正辭嚴，一點也沒有轉圜的餘地。

 

「交往很久了？什麼時候開始的？」宮好奇的問。

「我是從中學就暗戀著他了。不過我們交往是在我高一那一年的春高後。」影山老實回答。

 

「什麼嘛，原來我從一開始就出局了。這種事早點說啊！」一聽見中學和暗戀這兩個詞彙，宮的內心莫名燃起一股怒意──居然真的被宮治說中了！那不是失戀的懊悔或惆悵，只是單純的嫉妒與自己蹉跎光陰的不滿。

「我一直以為宮前輩你是在開玩笑。因為當你說『我喜歡你』的時候，我感覺不出來你的喜歡。」影山望著滿臉懊惱的宮，猶豫了半晌才將自己的內心話一五一十地說出來。

「欸，原來我表現得這麼敷衍啊……」聞言的宮孩子氣地抓了抓頭，他沒想過原來影山對感情這麼敏銳，原來是自己誤解對方是感情遲鈍的笨蛋啊……

「但是，宮前輩是有喜歡的人吧？有時候我會覺得，宮前輩像是透過我在和另一個人對話。」影山忽然開口。

「有嗎？我怎麼不知道我自己有喜歡的人？」這次宮侑看著影山的目光更為驚訝了。影山見他這個反應後先是愣了愣，隨後像是意識到自己似乎說了些不該說的話。

 

「我也就隨便說說。抱歉，可能是我理解錯了。」

「算了，這也不是什麼大事。回頭我問問治好了，我不清楚的事情他肯定知道。」

「哦。那麼我可以回家了嗎？」

「當然可以。不過在那之前，能讓我吻你一下嗎？」

「什麼？」

「就當作是失戀的紀念吻？只是臉頰而已。」

「就算只是臉頰也不行。我不想做出對不起他的事。」

 

兩個人站在原地僵持不下，宮見影山毫無半點妥協的意願，不禁感到有些後悔──如果當初自己是全心全意投入在追求影山的話，或許現在和影山交往的人就會是自己了吧？直到這個時候宮侑才有那麼一點失落的感覺。

真是令人羨慕嫉妒啊，能被某個人如此珍惜著。

 

「那麼手總可以了吧？」

「手？」

「把右手伸出來就對了，飛雄。」

「唔──」

 

影山想不到任何拒絕的理由，他想，不過就只是一隻手而已──

當他這麼想並伸出右手的同時，宮輕輕地將他的手腕托起，在影山修長白皙的手指上落下一吻，隨後很快地便退了開來。

 

「宮前輩，這是什麼意思？」影山皺著眉，雖然只是不起眼的小動作，也不是什麼親密行為，但影山對於被不喜歡的人親吻這件事本能地感到排斥。

「什麼意思也沒有喲，不過是個小小的惡作劇罷了。」宮笑得一臉無害，而後轉移了話題：「那麼祝你們的戀情可以長長久久，否則哪天我還是會對飛雄你出手的哦？」

 

不待影山回答，宮便逕自消失在影山的視線裡。

 

「……宮前輩果然是一個難懂的人啊。」

 

 

 

※※※

 

 

 

「我回來了。」

「今天怎麼這麼晚？比賽不是很早就結束了嗎？」

 

回到家中的影山剛走到廚房就聞到迷人的香氣，是他朝思暮想的豬肉咖哩。

 

「離開的時候遇到宮前輩，就聊了一下。」影山放下背包，他拉開椅子坐在及川的對面。

「宮前輩？該不會是以前說過喜歡你的宮侑吧？你和他說了什麼？那傢伙有沒有欺負你？」聽見不算陌生的稱呼，回想起來的及川皺起好看的眉，神情明顯露出不悅。

「……你們連環炮的問問題還真是相像。」影山一時無語，隨後以平淡的口吻解釋：「也沒有說什麼，只是問我有沒有交往對象。」說完，他做出「我要開動了」的手勢，而後朝著盤子裡的美食展開攻勢。

「那飛雄你怎麼說？」及川單手托著腮，語氣裡透著一絲緊張。

「你不是說過要我別公開的嗎？當然沒有說出去。雖然宮前輩好像猜到了性別……」低著頭的影山將嘴裡的咖哩緩緩嚥下，他抬頭，澄澈的目光對上及川。

 

「那他死心了嗎？真是的，從前幾年就陰魂不散到現在……」及川忍不住嘀咕。

「說陰魂不散也太過分了吧？宮前輩已經有其他喜歡的人了。」影山微微皺眉。

「誰讓他要覬覦我的小飛雄！早就該放棄了，哼。」及川撇嘴。

「反正我現在已經是你的了，徹不需要這麼生氣吧。」影山一臉疑惑。

 

 

又來了！

飛雄的直球總是來的又快又急！

 

面紅耳赤的及川立刻用雙手捂住自己發熱的臉頰，他實在無法直視如此坦率的影山。

 

 

「話說回來，宮前輩在離開的時候做了一件很奇怪的事。」

「什麼奇怪的事？」

「他吻了我的手指。但我不知道那是什麼意思。」

「那傢伙！居然還在最後佔你便宜，真是讓人火大！」

「不過是個手指而已啊？」

「你不懂啊飛雄。是說你後來洗過手了沒有？」

「有是有，怎麼了嗎？」

「那就好。你不是想知道親吻手指的意思嗎？」

「欸？」

「我現在就告訴你。」

 

影山看著坐在對面的及川驟然起身，隨後走到自己的身旁。他完全摸不著對方的意圖，只是用著疑惑的目光抬頭看著及川。而同樣望著他的及川欲言又止，像是在心裡做了一番掙扎才緩緩開口。

 

「本來不打算這麼早說的，想不到會以這種方式……」

「飛雄，聽好了哦？絕對別再讓任何人對你做出任何親密的舉動，就連手指也不可以！」

 

及川一邊彎下身子單腳跪下，一邊輕輕拉起影山左手的手腕。

在及川的吻落在影山左手無名指的那瞬間，影山終於意識到親吻的意義──

 

「飛雄，雖然現在還沒有辦法買真正的結婚戒指給你，但是你能等我嗎？我想和你攜手共度一生。」

「你……」

 

那明明是一個如蜻蜓點水般的輕吻，但影山卻感覺自己被親吻過的無名指猶如千斤重，甚至產生了被灼傷的錯覺，疼得他無法呼吸，疼得他幾乎要當場落淚。

 

「飛雄，你的回答呢？」

「我願意，徹。」

 

 

 

FIN.


End file.
